


Sometimes the Most Graphic Dreams are Just in your Head ~ MiraiSMP Fix-It Fic

by Fear_Itself



Series: The Death of MrBeast [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary Fusion, Based on MiraiSMP, Breaking the Beast & MiraiSMP Crossover, Coma, Comatose Dave | Technoblade, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, I don't endorse the murder in it but like my friend made it so..., Jimmy Donaldson is a Ray of Sunshine, Jimmy Donaldson is the Author's Puppet for Shameless Promotion, Presumed Dead, Shameless Self promotion, Tags Contain Spoilers, This fic is literally just to promote my own and I'm not sorry :D, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) is Wholesome, crackfic, it was all just a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Technoblade wakes up and he can't quite separate fact from fiction. Luckily Wilbur Soot and MrBeast are here to help!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Jimmy Donaldson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Death of MrBeast [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630822
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Sometimes the Most Graphic Dreams are Just in your Head ~ MiraiSMP Fix-It Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xYouly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYouly/gifts).



> (Any references to a Minecraft Island, shooting, and Techno saving TommyInnit's life can simply be shoved aside, Breaking the Beast book 2 isn't out yet so...)

Beep

Pause

Beep

Pause

Beep

Pause

Beep

Pause

Beep

Pause

Beep

Pause

Beep

Pause

Loud

Beep

Pause

Beep

Pause

"Stop."

Brightness consumed his eyes and he quickly closed them. Why so bright, can't they turn it down? The noise was also too loud. He tried moving his hands to cover his ears but it didn't work. His hand wouldn't move.

"...-ve, can you hear me? Blink your eyes open if you can hear me." After a few moments, he did so but had to snap them back shut.

"Bright..."

"Oh lemmie dim the lights. Once he did so, he was able to just barely able to peer upwards. In front of him was someone he could most certainly recognize but was too worn to put a name to. "There are people who are much closer to you that wanna see you so I'll come check on ya in a bit alright?"

"Mhm..." He didn't quite know what was going on, doctors rushing to his side and asking him questions he could only grumble to as a response until finally, people came in that he actually recognized. Two blond's and one brown haired man, the latter of which he did not expect to see.

"Wil...bur...?"

"Heya Dave, you doing ok?" He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think why his presence confused him until... "Your... alive...?"

"Y-ya of course I am! Why did you think I was dead?"

"The thing... it said you were..." Awareness was starting to come back to the man, the tidbits of memory becoming only more and more vivid.

"I've gotta just be dreaming... no you can't be-"

"Dave your heartbeat is spiking breathe for me." Grabbing his hand, he stroked circles into his palm in an attempt to help calm him down.

"Wilbur... how can I be sure your real...? You died... they all died..."

"No one died, I wasn't even there during the shooting, it was just you and Zak's team. None of us died, I mean you helped save Tommy's life!"

"...Shooting?"

"Yes... some 10 or so guys came to the Minecraft Island finale and started attacking as many people as they could on the island... What else could you be thinking of?"

"B-but that twisted game! About becoming the next God!"

"I'm sorry... what are you talking about?" The confusion on Wilbur's face only confirmed Dave's thoughts. He had to be dreaming.

"Wake me up. Please I don't wanna be here, I already numbed to the harsh reality on the other side just let me be there not here!" He noticed Wilbur motion for who he could make out to be Phil and Tommy to leave.

"You gotta help me understand... I don't get any of this..."

"Stop being naive! Joko killed you in cold blood! And I killed them and they all killed each other but now I'm the God of the universe! All because I fed into a FUCKING GAME of death and deception and-" Something hit his neck.

"Thank you sir." It was some sorta tranquilizer... he didn't pass out though, just become woozy. "This 'killing game' you speak of is something I can promise didn't happen. Me, you, all of our friends are alive, it's ok."

***

mEaNwHiLe dOwN tHe hALL-

***

"I-is Techno gonna be ok?"

"I really hope so Tommy. I'm sure it's just the coma effects or whatever..."

"Phil, Tommy! Hey guys!" A voice echoed down the hospital corridor, one much more enthusiastic compared to them.

"Oh hey Jimmy..."

"Why so blue? I mean Dave's awake!"

"He is! But he's talking about all of us being dead... Why did he think we were dead? I mean he saved my life I'm very much alive!"

"Oh... is that so... I think I know why... I'll go talk to him."

"Jimmy did you do something...?" Phil asked.

"No no of course not! I just have a feeling..." Heading for Dave's hospital room, he took a seat in a chair next to him.

"Jimmy...?"

"Sup Dave!"

"I didn't have to hurt you... you are ok..."

"You didn't have to-"

"Shh Wilbur, I got this. Look, in your short comatose state, you ended up dreaming up this entire world called MiraiSMP, all puppeteered by this kid named xYouly. But all of your friends are still alive and the only who suffers in the "real world" is me and my own close friend group. Once you leave this hospital room, you and Tommy and Wilbur and everyone might as well be immortal. But of course I put real world in quotes, this is all just some fanfiction universe... Though maybe I should introduce the real world to those unfamiliar..." Suddenly Jimmy turns to face some sorta invisible camera.

"Jimmy what are you going on about...?"

"Hey MiraiSMP fans! It's me Jimmy Donaldson, aka MrBeast here to welcome you to the world of The Death of MrBeast. It's a whacky little series following the events after I, Jimmy, get kidnapped by the Indian mafia group D-Company because Bhushan Kumar, T-Series CEO got annoyed at me helping Pewds overtake him in subs by tenfold!"

"What the hell is going on with him...?"

"I don't know."

"My life pretty much goes into a downward spiral after that and if you would like to find out more then the first book, Breaking the Beast is available at a Archive of our Own or Wattpad near you! The story includes other big YouTuber's like Quackity and even some cameos from your favorites like Jschlatt! The plot is very dark and angsty and best of all does it's best to respect boundaries on a creator by creator basis!"

"I'm just gonna go..."

"Alright I'll help you out of the bed. Careful you might still be wobbly."

"Hopefully it's something you will enjoy and book 2, A Million Dim Stars will be here soon and you should finish book 1 in time for it! Thank you for listening to this important PSA and enjoy your day!"

"...Sometimes I wonder if that man gives away so much it makes him off in the head..."

~~~


End file.
